un viaje a corea
by LeoNeko
Summary: Nuestra querida Leo recibe el mejor regalo que alguien pueda recibir un viaje y no un viaje cualquiera si no a corea un país que le encanta ( por sus chicos) el único problema es que no sabe el idioma.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos , esta es la primeria historia que escribo espero que les guste.**

**Si escribo algo que no tiene sentido o nos les gusta una parte me encantaria que me lo dijaran ya saben se aprende de las criticas.**

**7 de agosto de 2013  
Por fin habíamos llegado a corea después de 21 horas entre aviones y aeropuertos.  
La VERDAD intentando sacar mi lado mas educado he pasado un buen viaje aunque yo no sea precisamente agradable después de estar quieta durante dos horas seguidas y aunque mi amiga quisiera amarrarme al asiento para que dejara de moverme.  
No voy a engañaros estaba preocupada por si me ocurría la típica escena de las películas donde un niñito encantador que se preocupa por tu espalda te daba un masaje con sus pataditas ( al que yo ,en mi increíble amabilidad, degollaría en media hora )  
Bueno dejando de lado mis experiencias con el avión , voy a describirme un poco para que os hagáis una idea mas o menos de mi( esto me recuerda cuando empiezas el instituto y todos los años en la mayoría de las asignaturas debes decir tu nacionalidad , nombre , edad , etc.)  
Mi nombre es Leonor Santander León , tengo una hermana , soy española, ahora tengo 25 años , soy como cualquier español soy morenilla , no muy alta , pelo negro y rizado y ojos marrones vamos lo que viene siendo "común". Lo único que cabe a destacar es que tengo los ojos muy grandes y pestañas largas , la gente suele decir "eso es bueno" y una mier... , la gente decía que ponía caras que daban miedo o que me parecía a una de esas muñecas de porcelana que te siguen con la mirada.  
Bueno ahora que me e descrito os preguntareis ¿Por que ir corea? Bueno soy como dicen las personas "normales"( nunca en entendido que es normal en el comportamiento humano ) una friki. Todo empezó un día que una amiga de mi madre nos dio a mi hermana a mi un manga y yo quede fascinada por los dibujos y empecé a buscarlo para dibujarlos también yo. Hasta que un día vi una pagina que traducía anime y ya sabéis que una vez que ves uno no puedes para mejorarlo enganche también a mi hermana.  
Bueno os preguntareis ¿Que tienen que ver el manga y en anime con corea? o ¿Si tanto te gusta no deberías ir a japón en vez de corea? Bueno es cierto que a esa edad si salia del país algún día seria para ir a japón.  
Pues bueno en el instituto mi hermana se hizo amiga de una chica y esta me cayo tan bien que me hice también amiga suya(lo que hizo que la relación que tenia hasta ahora con mi hermana mejorase)esta un día nos puso un vídeo de un grupo coreano , bigbang fantastic baby, y vamos la reacción mía fue ... no me gusto nada , sobretodo T.O.P (no me maten).  
Pero bueno yo como buena amiga que soy antes de rechazar los gustos de mi amiga escuche mas canciones suyas y me enganche , mas tarde empezaría a buscar otros grupos hasta el punto de ver doramas( se podría decir que a ese punto ya tu amor por los coreanos es irreversible)¡Los coreanos me cautivaron!  
Esa es la razón de el porque viajar a corea y no japón (como dice mi hermana un hombre guapo real bale mas que uno dibujado).  
A y esto se podría decir que es como mis memorias en corea, ya que no tengo muy buena memoria y debo escribir lo que pase para que no se me olviden , una especie de diario vamos , ya que en un lugar donde existen personas tan bellas solo pueden pasarme cosas buenas ¿no?  
Haaa se me olvidaba presentar a mi amiga pero bueno con decirle su nombre vasta , se llama victoria y debo admitir que este viaje se lo debo a ella ya que no tengo ni idea de coreano solo se decir hola y adiós (no soy muy buena con los idiomas). Cave a destacar que esta es una de las causas por la que no viene mi hermana ya que como decirlo...mi amiga es un poco troll y yo demasiado inocente así que somos una combinación perfecta para los líos.  
Ya se que se ve difícil ligar en corea sin saber el idioma pero existe el idioma universal ¡las señas! yo creo que si beso a un coreano se dará cuenta de que me gusta , era broma estoy un poco loca pero no tanto.  
Tonterías a parte estábamos muy cansadas salimos a las 5:30 am del 6 de agosto y llegamos a corea a las 10:13 am del 7 de agosto. Haciendo cálculos creo que dormí en todo el viaje como 3 horas , realmente estaba sorprendida de que aguantara de pie , soy una dormilona.  
-¡Leo! Ni se te ocurra dormirte de pie ya estamos apunto de llegar al piso solo tenemos que coger un taxi.  
-Si mama~-intente decir con una sonrisa.  
Una vez que cogimos las maletas , viky(así la llamo yo) llamo un taxi. Una vez dentro mantuvo una charla muy animada en coreano con el taxista que cada vez que me dirigía una mirada y me habla yo hacia la táctica del si(esto trata de solo asentir).  
La verdad que aun teniendo este viaje muchos puntos negativos ,como el idioma, yo era muy feliz de que de regalo de cumpleaños(6 de agosto) alquiláramos un piso en corea durante un mes. Aunque si me regalaran un coreano guapo con un lazo en la cabeza seria mas feliz, pero creo que eso seria imposible.  
Cuando llegamos al piso no pude ocultar mi emoción , se veía muy bonito, pensé que seria antiguo o algo peor ya que nos salio barato alquilarlo.  
Después de que viky se despidiera de el taxista y de que yo la cumpleañera cargara con todas las maletas hasta el piso(Menos mal que tenían ascensor) se hecho en la cama y me dejo la tarea de desempaquetar.  
-¡He! Porque tengo que hacerlo yo.  
-Por que no e dormido en todo el viaje por tu culpa-me dijo enseñando sus puños.  
Que culpa tendría yo de que no durmiera , solo me había movido un poco , pero como estaba muy cansada y no tenia ganas de pelear empecé a sacar ropa de las maletas.  
-Hecho de menos a Esther si estuviera aquí ella haría esto- mi hermana aun con sus defectos es una persona muy buena y responsable y seguro que mientras viky y yo vagueáramos ella se ocuparía de esto.  
Una vez terminada mi tarea y después de arrugar toda la ropa de viky como venganza , me eche en la cama y mientras me dormía pensaba a que hora nos levantaríamos.  
-Cuando nos entre hambre seguro-dije bostezando-viky me levantara y iremos a comer las dos juntas.  
Esto fue lo ultimo que dije antes de caer dormida. Pobre de mi enserio creía que ese bicho que tenia como amiga me levantaría.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola e tardado un poco por unos problemas con el ordenador , por cierto como dije era nueva y al principio me ponía para poner en que categoría y salia k , k+ o algo por el estilo si alguien me explica lo que es le estaría agradecida.**  
**Bueno ya empieza.**

7 de agosto  
Me desperté como a las 4 de la tarde con el pelo revuelto y un hambre increíble , asustada ya que no me encontraba en mi cuarto ni en mi cama.7  
-A verdad Corea- me quede un rato pensativa- ¡Corea!  
Cuando me lo dijeron estaba en la calle de mi ciudad (lo tenían planeado para que no berreara como una loca ) y no pude manifestar mi alegría por decirlo así , así que como cualquier persona normal feliz me puse a cantar canciones como una loca , casi gritando, y a saltar de emoció que me empezó a rugir me el estomago.  
-Comida.  
Fui hasta la cocina , hacia la nevera y cuando la abrí fue cuando me di cuenta que si acabábamos de llegar ¿Como iba a tener comida dentro?  
-Viky vamos a comer algo- me quede esperando un rato pero solo hubo silencio.  
Ahora había caído en que desde que me desperté no había escuchado a Viky , ni me había gritado por cantar a grito pelado , ni estaba roncando(como usualmente hace)  
fue entonces cuando repare en que encima de la mesa había una nota.  
-E ido a comer con los vecinos , adiós.  
Era raro que no me despertara ni me dijera en que piso y puerta era en la nota , mi cerebro llego solo a una conclusión para ese enigma , los vecinos seguriiiiiiisimo que eran guapos si no , no le veo otra lógica , me hubiera llamado por que eso siempre a echo desde que vivimos juntas ella , mi hermana y yo si íbamos a algún sitio.  
-Pues te vas a quedar sin dinero por no llamarme.  
Realmente parezco estúpida hablando sola pero es una costumbre que tengo desde pequeña , para mi es raro pensar y no decir lo que pienso dejando eso de lado el cuarto de Viky lo puse patas arribas abrí todas sus maletas rebusque entre su ropa donde encontré unos vaqueros preciosos que se unirían secretamente a mi ropero , pero ¿adivinad donde estaba el dinero? en su bolso , el que utilizo en el viaje , me esta empezando a preocupar mi falta de lógica.  
Me fui a el baño y me tome una ducha rápida ya tendría tiempo para disfrutar un baño largo de esos con agua caliente y llenos de espuma como en las películas pero sin el copa de lo que fuera , lo primordial ahora era comer. Al terminar cogí la espuma y me la aplique (yo nunca me aliso el pelo es una tarea muy grande y después a la hora se me ondula) me pinte un poco los ojos , no soy de las que se maquilla mucho , y salí en albornoz en busca de algo que salí serian como las 5 menos 15 un record en prepararme para mi.  
Tenia hasta las 7 y algo para comer y dar una vuelta hasta que oscureciera , iba con lo necesario de un viajero la cámara aunque después seguramente no revelara las fotos.  
Cuando ya había acabado con todo el dinero que tenia Viky en el bolso decidí darme una vuelta por los alrededores , sacar fotos , descansar , etc. hasta que me di cuenta que con la tontería del paseo no sabia donde me encontraba ¿me había alejado bastante del piso o si giraba en aquella calle llegaría?  
Intente preguntarle a los transeúntes pero ni puta idea de lo que me decían y supongo que ellos igual ¿Por que cuando un extranjero te pregunta huimos de el? y cuanto mas avanzaba mas me perdía , decidí descansar en una plaza donde la gente estaba con sus perros.  
-Dios se que nunca he ido a la iglesia pero por favor ayuda me , te lo suplico- mientras decía eso con la cabeza baja y las manos entrelazadas empezaron a verme los dueños de los perros-Nunca vieron a un extranjero rezar  
Muy bien se giraron eso quiere decir que los asuste completamente , uno de ellos estaba hablando por el móvil espero que a la policía no , por eso no se llamaría a la policía ¿no? Aunque ahora que me ponía a pensar un móvil...  
-Si puedo llamarla.  
Busque frenéticamente por os bolsillos del pantalón y en el bolso pero no lo había traído , creo que al coger el bolso de Viky se me olvido además tampoco pensaba alejarme tanto y también había gastado todo el dinero y no pude ir en autobús o en taxi.  
-Cabrón puse mi fe en ti no se supone que tienes que ayudarme.  
Un perrito se acerco a mi se parecía mucho al mio era un Shar-pei aunque este era marrón y con la cara mas chata y el mio era blanco con las orejas canelas , la cara mas fina y los ojos azules oscuros y el mio ya era mas mayor con sus 13 años y aguantando como un campeón.  
-O que mono-no pude evitarlo , la sangre de amante de los animales corre por mis venas , lo cogí en brazos y empeze a acariciarlo.  
Pero parece que a su dueño no le hizo mucha gracia que la extranjera que estaba rezando y gritando cogiera a su perro , vino hacia mi en balado con cara de pocos amigos y empezó a hablarme.  
-Lo siento no hablo tu idioma , como se decía no se hablar coreano en coreano.  
Aumento mucho la voz los curiosos empezaron a rodearnos como cuando la gente se peleaba en el colegio y todo el recreo se juntaba en un solo hablarle en ingles , siguió sin entenderme no se si porque lo hablo regular o el no sabia , intente vocalizar pero peor fue la reacción , de tanto grito empezaron a entrarme ganas de llorar mis ojos ya se estaban humedeciendo se y mi cara se puso cada vez mas roja.  
-Que pasa.  
Al girarme vi a un chico un poco mas alto que yo , con el pelo rojo y con una sonrisa de esas que a uno le tranquiliza todo , el conjunto lo hacia soy muy buena describiendo el aspecto de la gente y me fijo en lo mas superficial pero por sus ojos rasgado creo que asiático es.  
-¿Sabes?...¿sabes hablar español?-mi cara supongo que fue cómica por que su sonrisa ya era mas como que se estaba descojonando de mi.  
-te hable hace un momento ¿no?  
Se giro hacia el dueño y empezaron a hablar , se le podía ver al chico con una sonrisa seguro que le estaba contando algo sobre mi , eso me enfurece un poco.  
-Dice que estabas comportándote como si estuvieras bebida así que pensó que podrías hacerle algo a su perro.  
-No yo solo estoy perdida ... intentaba pedir direcciones pero nadie me entendía.  
Al traducirle eso al señor su caa se veia mas relajada , inmediatamente después de disculparme la gente se empezó a ir y el chico parece que también se iba.  
-Adiós.  
-¡Espera!-fui corriendo hasta el-Por favor ayuda me no se adonde ir , no tengo dinero y no se coreano.  
-¿Que quieres que haga?Por lo menos te sabrás el nombre de la calle donde esta tu hotel.  
-No, pero podrías dejarme dinero para llamar por una cabina.  
Busco en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y de ellos saco un móvil , en ese momento mi cara era un poema estaba tan agradecida ese chico va para no tenia tiempo para dar las gracias le quite el movil de las manos y marque los números del teléfono de Viky.  
-Hola quien es.  
-¡QUIEN COÑO VA A SER!.  
-Perdón esto es una broma.  
-Soy yo Leo-mi voz sonaba molesta- te parece bonito abandonarme de esa manera.  
-Pero si te as ido tu.  
-Me voy con los vecinos , eso ¿A que te recuerda?  
-Perdón no es por molestarte pero podrías darte prisa.  
Mi cara se puso roja estaba peleando delante de un desconocido y encima por su móvil.  
-Me e perdido ¿Podrías decirle nuestra calle a el chico que le voy a pasar el móvil?  
-¿Perdón?  
-Es lo ultimo que te pido por favor lleva me a mi calle solo eso y ya te dejo y no te molesto mas.  
El lo cogió y hablo con Viky , me da un poco de pena me estoy aprovechando de el.  
Cuando termino de hablar me lo alcanzo para que terminara la charla con Viky enserio este chico es demasiado bueno y no me voy a casar de decirlo.  
Dimos un paseo un poco incomodo de vuelta a mi casa , no hablamos mucho yo porque estaba un poco avergonzada por todo lo que estaba pasando y el aunque lo conozco de hace poco si no le sacas un tema de conversación no vez en mi piso y después de despedirnos tuve unas ganas tremendas de pedirle su numero pero me dio vergüenza.  
-Adiós.  
-Adiós-estaba un poco decaída un coreano que sabe español y guapo y no le pido el numero- Algún día te devolveré el favor.  
-Claro cuando tenga algún problema vendré aquí y te obligare a ayudarme- me arranco una sonrisa del rostro.  
Subí las escaleras ya mas animada y ya dentro de la casa me tire al sofá me dolían los pies pero había merecido la pena. Viky me bombardeo a preguntas sobre el chico .  
Ey Leo te llevaste mi bolso.  
-Si y tu cartera , pero no te preocupes ya gaste todo el dinero.  
Hizo un grito apagado y se lanzo por el bolso.  
-Oye aquí hay un móvil.  
-No jodas-me puse de pie y en efecto dento había un móvil y no era mio-es del chico.  
-Tan guapo era para que le robaras el móvil.  
-No es eso es que se me a olvidado y como el no me lo a pedido.  
-¡Entonces era guapo!  
Me estaban entrando ganas de estrangularla y todavía no me había dicho quien eran los misteriosos vecinos y porque no me había despertado.  
-Y ¿ahora que hago con esto?


End file.
